


Fear and Fluff; Pennywise x Reader shots

by terrahfry



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Arachnophobia, Because I like penny that way, Bottom!Pennywise, Christmas Decorations, Drabble Collection, Fear, Fluff, Giggles and wiggles, Headcanon, I'm still playing around with this, Lots of holiday fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pouty pennywise, Reader will be different genders, Right now penny is a male, Sickfic, Sub!Pennywise, Tags May Change, That may change, Warnings May Change, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Uh, my own hand at my own kind of Reader x Pennywise fics. One shots, drabbles, fluff, fear, and yeah, submissive/bottom New Penny undertones cuz that's what I like. Marked as explicit to be safe. Male clown Penny, but that may change in other drabbles or shots. Reader can be any gender, but I may do different gendered readers as well. Please check tags and read the ANs.





	1. When You Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> You come back after being gone for awhile to a darkly playful clown boi. Reader can be any gender in the first one, it's not specified. I call Penny a he in the first one. Fear and fluff and cuteness. Also, a pouty Penny, and a giggly, wiggly Penny. Fear is arachnophobia.

You had to leave Derry for a few days and had the task of explaining to your favorite sewer clown that you’d be gone for a little while. It’s not that you wanted to go off and leave him, you had to and you’d be back.

Naturally he pouts about it. Wonders why he can’t just go with you.

“Have you ever even left Derry, Penny?”

A tilt of the head and a scowl. Like he couldn’t change locations if he wanted to.

“Nevermind. I have to go alone, I’m sorry. I can’t have you there to distract me. It’s important business.”

You don’t mean it to sound so harsh. Luckily, he understands, but he’s not happy about it at all.

“Okay, remember the phone I gave you? I’ll call, when it rings it’ll say it’s me, answer with the green button.”

You call, but he never answers. Damn pouty drama queen. 

You’re gone a week. 

When you get home, it’s quiet. You had half expected to be pounced on, but that doesn’t happen. 

You huff. Fine, let him be that way. You need to unpack and shower and relax a bit anyway. Penny will come around when he wants to. You’re not going to go to the sewers and beg him. He knows you don’t beg. 

After you’ve unpacked and showered and had dinner, watched some crappy tv and did all your other nightly rituals, you get in bed and try to fall asleep. 

It’s not easy. The shit with Penny is bugging you. You haven’t seen one sign of him since you got back. Why was he being so whiny? He’s usually only whiny during sex, and then it’s a good kind of whiny, a whiny you like. You don’t like this whiny. 

It’s quiet. Very very quiet, and that strikes you as odd. Especially since it’s the thickest quiet you’ve ever heard. The cliche of ‘too quiet.’

Then you hear it, a cracking sound. It’s very small at first and you think it’s just the house settling. 

It’s no big deal at first. But then the cracking gets louder, like the sound of plaster splitting apart. You sit up and look around, but see nothing. The sound is right across the room but the wall looks fine.

You’d think nothing of it, being involved with a murderous clown who likes scaring people. You’d think it was another trick. But if not, then you could have rats or maybe the house was falling apart and you can’t deal with that right now. 

Then you see it. The wall across the room begins with a hairline crack that grows, the spidery lines splitting across the white painted wall into a web of broken plaster. 

You rub your eyes and groan. Not this shit. 

Not again. 

The center of the crack breaks off and pushing through it are hundreds of hairy black nightmares you’d rather not deal with. 

Spiders. 

You hate spiders. 

You’re terrified of spiders. 

And here they are, crawling all over each other out of the dark opening of the crack, skittering their way towards the bed. 

You jump and basically prepare to climb the wall as they get closer, so many spiders, so many legs. You let out a scream and curl into a ball as they begin climbing up the bed posts. 

“Penny, you cut this shit out right now! I’m not playing, make them stop!”

Naturally this is accompanied by that signature laugh. It’s funny to him. 

But it stops. All at once. The demon creatures disappear and the crack seals itself up, never there, good as new. 

You sit breathing heavily in your bed. The fact that that little shit knows what your worst fear is is torture. 

You get up and go to the bathroom, shaking and twitching all over. They never touch you, they never have to. But still you can feel them crawling all over you. You rake your fingers through your hair and wash your face, taking deep breaths to calm down. 

“Fucking clown..”

As you head back to bed to check all the covers a million times before getting under them, you scream again as a much larger and excitable creature jumps out at you and pounces on you, giggling gleefully. 

Fucking clown. 

You’re laying on your back on the floor now, staring up at the ceiling while Pennywise straddles your waist, purring and sitting on top of you like his six-foot-five ass weighs nothing. 

A gloved hand is on each side of your head on the floor as the large creature bends down. “I missed you.” He hisses. 

And a long slithery tongue comes out to lick up your cheek, giggling when you make a face. Gross. Now you’re covered in clown drool. 

“I thought you’d never get back.” He nuzzles you. 

“I told you I’d be back. Let me up.”

He shakes his head, bells on what you call his Victorian doll costume jingling. “No.” 

And of course he’s so wiggly, so happy now. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging. And you smile to yourself as you think about him with a tail, a shaggy orangish red tail to match his hair, swishing back and forth. 

He kisses you, those full cherry red lips pressing against yours, softly at first before it becomes a mess of teeth and slobber. You take that moment to reach up and grab his hair and yank hard. 

He only purrs and wiggles his hips. He’s getting heavy now. If only you had the leash. But then, what good would that do? If Penny doesn’t want to mind, he doesn’t mind, he’s a brat like that. Really, he’s a giant fucking alley cat who likes to come around for pets and scraps. 

So instead you raise your hips and grind up into his, gaining another purr. He pulls back and flicks the tip of his tongue out to lick your nose.

“You do know I’m going to have to punish you for that spider thing.” It’s not even a question. 

A smile splits across his face at that. 

“Later though. I’m tired. I didn’t get a 27 year nap.” You yawn. 

Penny merely shrugs and gets off you, helping you up and taking you to bed, curling around you so you can’t go anywhere else. 

“Sleep, my precious little human.” He hums, snuggling you. He giggles. “Mine.”

You flush and growl. He giggles at your growl. You hate when he calls you little. But he does make you feel safe. 

When he’s not the one terrifying you, that is.. 

“By the way, why didn’t you answer when I called?” You ask. 

“…..uhh..?”

“You destroyed the phone as soon as I left, didn’t you?”

A pause. He buries his face in the back of your neck. 

“Penny..?”

A huff. “I hate those things.”

You sigh. 

Fucking clown.


	2. X'mas Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday decorating with an adorably menacing clown boi. Bells, lights and a pouty Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Pennywise - reader's gender isn't specified. Also, inspired by the Santa Penny fanart and a tumblr post. Just X'mas stuff.

It was that time of year again when Halloween was over and X'mas began. It was just November, and November was still fall and you had Thanksgiving to go through yet, but had to face it, X'mas had been pushing through and taking over since like July and now it was making full force of its presence. You loved X'mas, you just wish it didn't root out Halloween so quickly.

Now with Halloween and fall decorations packed away and sent back to storage, it was time to go through the arduous task of putting up the X'mas decorum. Some if it you have had since childhood, precious ornaments and figurines you wouldn't want broken or destroyed. Then there were lots of other decorations like Santas and snowmen. And then lots of really creepy elves and nutcrackers. You only liked nutcrackers because they were weird and creepy as fuck.

You had all those up and now had your attention on the tree. And to the tall clown that sat hunched over in your living room floor fighting with the pesky tangled X'mas lights. Penny was trying to get them untangled to put on the tree and wasn't fairing too well at it. It was quite amusing to watch him pull and tug at the offending lights, growling in frustration. Somehow he had them loosely wrapped around his neck and shoulders, his lap full of them.

The strings of lights were also plugged up, so they were all twinkling different festive colors. You had put a typical red and white Santa hat on him earlier too that he still wore, his orangish-red hair sticking out from under it and almost clashing, but looking adorable all the same. It was a sight you wanted to remember.

You snapped a picture and giggled. At the flash, Penny's blue eyes got wide and he turned a glare up at you, full cherry colored lips drawn in an unhappy grimace. "Erase that. Now."

"No. I'm keeping it. Might even let it be the X'mas card this year."

You snapped another picture and Penny growled before pouting furiously. Full red lips curled downward in the most pitiful frown. You snapped a third picture and Penny merely turned his head and grumbled, going back to the lights.

"Why do you humans torture yourself with this?" He asked, picking up the lights in his lap as reference.

You shrugged. "They're pretty."

And your siblings had always loved them. They were grown now with kids of their own and now they loved them. You loved them. You didn't have a kid of your own, you had a giant monster alien clown boy to pet and look after and cuddle and fuck. That's all you wanted.

This was your first holiday season with Penny and he didn't know much about X'mas personally. It wasn't his holiday, but you loved it, and he wanted to help you. He had originally started with putting up and assembling the tree.. You're glad you weren't attached to the one from last year, because he destroyed that in his frustration and you had to go out and buy a new one. You set that one up yourself three hours ago and was still waiting on the lights to wrap around it. So far they had only gotten wrapped around a distressed Pennywise.

"You could help instead of laughing, human." He said darkly. But then whined in agitation and threw the lights down, scowling at them menacingly.

You took another picture quietly with the flash and shutter sound off so to not alert the mully clown. You then sighed and got down in the floor with him to help him untangle the damn lights. How you hated this part.

You got the lights untangled much quicker together. And even though you did most of the work, Penny took credit for it.

"See? I told you I could get them." He looked so proud of himself, smiling and costume jingling as he wiggled. It was too cute.

"Yeah. Now let's get them on." You said.

Penny's smile dissolved to another frown.

You both got the lights wrapped around the branches of the tree sloppily and messed up in places that you tried to fix, but decided to forget so you could start on the ornaments. Penny was plenty tall enough to put the star on top of the tree. He liked to grin like a satisfied chesire cat when he could get something that was out of your reach because you were too short to do it. Smug bitch that he was. You let it slide though, it made him feel useful and it made you feel good to be able to point at something and have a taller being get it without the hassel of getting a chair to stand in.

Penny then got real involved with the ornaments and basically took over. You handed them to him and he put them where he wanted them. He was like a little kid, giggling and so proud that he was helping his favorite human. It was adorable and made you feel that gross warm fuzziness inside.

You don't let him touch the more important ornaments, the ones with sentimental value. He pouts viciously at this.

"I won't break it." He hisses through clinched teeth.

"No. Go sit down, I'm almost done." You say, pointing to the floor mindlessly.

He does go sit down, stomping over to the place and growing a bit bigger before he sits crossed-legged with his head resting on his fist as his elbow is propped up on his thigh, grumbling under his breath and watching you through slit amber eyes. He likes to go big when you command him outside the bedroom, it's like he's saying 'look at me, I'm bigger than you. I'm more threatening.'

Yeah well, he was. He could swallow you whole in one try, fucking literally. But he still minds, even if bitterly, because he really doesn't want to upset you. You are his favorite human, and he'll humor you by doing what you say. It touches you really.

Before you're even done, Penny has returned to his regular, but still imposing size, and has found your red plastic ball chain necklace with the red and green bells on them. He amuses himself by making them jingle and giggling.

He puts them around his neck and continues to play with them until you're done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more X'mas fluff. :3 I have a love-hate relationship with nutcrackers. I do love X'mas, even though I'm far from religious. For me, the holidays are about family and caring, and eggnog. Happy Thanksgiving, btw.


	3. The Grinch and Snowball Fights - X'mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reader x Penny X'mas fluff. You and Penny watch the Grinch and he's fascinated by the show and decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the relationship between the reader and Penny can be seen as just Platonic, or more. Reader's gender is not specified. Penny is quite childish in this one.

It was the Christmas season, and you decided to watch The Grinch with Penny.

He sympathizes with the Grinch.

By the movie's end, he doesn't understand why the Grinch had a change of heart.

"They treated him like shit. Why did he just give back all the presents?" He growls and you giggle. 

"Well, he made a connection with Cindy Lou, she was the only one who saw how lonely he was and befriended him, it softened him. Even lonely monsters and social outcasts need at least one friend, Penny." You say, nudging him.

"It's not the same." Penny folds his arms and huffs. "And she's just one little brat."

"Or are you just mad that you wouldn't be able to scare her?" You tease. 

Penny flushes. "I could scare her. Just because she isn't afraid of the Grinch character, doesn't mean she wouldn't be scared of me."

"Right. My bad." You wink.

Penny shakes his head, making his bells jingle. "I still don't get how she alone changed years of repressed anger in one being."

You shrug. "She didn't care that he was different, not like everyone else did. She even tried to change the other Whos' minds about him and help him be back a part of their lives." 

"But he didn't want to be." Penny retorts, tone a little too hateful. 

"I believe he did, he was different and he knew it, the other kids knew it, they were cruel and it broke something inside of him, but Cindy wanted to fix it. She saw something inside him that the others refused to. I think that's beautiful." You smile. 

"I think she should have minded her own business." He hisses. 

You nod and bow your head, pretending to find your fingers fascinating. The words sting. Was that meant for you personally? Does he feel the same way about..?

"Oh.. Uh, that wasn't directed at you, human. It feels she just tried to change him, make him their definition of normal. You've never cared that I'm not normal." He said, more calmly, full lips twitching into a small smile as you look up. "It's not the same."

And you snort, seeing what he means. Because it's not the same as your situation with Pennywise, but you didn't think it was anyhow. 

"Hell, Penny, I'm not normal. I don't want us to be normal. I wasn't comparing us to the movie." You smile. "I just like the movie. Besides, you're a lot cuter than the Grinch."

Penny grumbles. "I'm not cute."

You giggle. "Oh, you're very cute.. To me, at least. To everyone else you're terrifying, I promise. You're terrifyingly cute." You say, catching him by surprise by snuggling him.

"As long as I'm still terrifying.. Humans, ugh.." But the monster hugs you back and nuzzles your head. He's like a large wild cat, very viscious and stubborn, made to survive, a predator, but still a fucking cat who likes scratches and pets and long naps.

Mostly, Christmas with Penny is like having an very large over excited child who hates everything and yet finds it fascinating at the same time.

Any decorations inside that light up and make any kind of noise keeps him busy for hours.

Seriously, you left him alone to go shopping five hours ago and when you get back, he's still staring in wide eyed wonder at your snowman whose belly lights up with a multitude of colors with gliterry swirling water when turned on. He doesn't stop until you make him, or the batteries go dead.

And you're tired of hearing O' Christmas Tree, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Silent Night, and every other Christmas song made into a melody for a decoration.

You sneak and take the batteries out.

He pouts and whines about the batteries.

"Penny, my head hurts." 

He finds the batteries and fights with trying to figure out how to put them in himself.

This is at least amusing, watching him fumble with the tiny batteries in his large hands. They keep popping out, or they won't go in period. He growls and huffs repeatedly.

He demands you put them back in, or else you'll regret it. He tries to be menacing and even grows big and shows those rolls of vicious teeth as a threat.

It doesn't affect you at this point, however. 

"Penny, that's not how we get something we want. Now, is it?" You remind sweetly.

He twitches, arms stiff at his sides, fists clinched tightly, he even stomps his foot, making the bells of his costume jingle, eyes slanted and lips curled up in a scowl.

"Are you five? You break something and you will regret it." You warn.

He huffs dramatically and gets back down to regular size and tries the batteries again. He still can't get them and he nearly throws the snowman.

You give in and replace the batteries, so nothing happens to mister snowman.

He's even worse with the lights outside around the house and on the front and back porches. He loves how they twinkle and sparkle, so shiny at night. It snowed and the blanket of white glistens like fresh icing on a cake, pure and untouched yet as the lights shining off the bright white snow turn certain areas of it green, red, blue, yellow, and that orangish color.

Penny decides to destroy the pristine pureness of the snow and stomps through it, giggling and playing like a child as it sticks to his costume. It's not that he hasn't seen snow or decorations before, but he hasn't seen them in 27 years. It looks fun, but you're freezing already.

You are then literally buried under a small mountain of snow as Penny pelts you with snowballs, cackling in that way only he can. 

He digs you out quickly and grins sheepishly. "Oh, hey, hahaha, this is fun, you should come play too."

Your teeth chatter as you're dragged along to play in the icy snow. This is not fair.

You both run around chasing the other with snowballs. It is fun. 

But still cold, and your nose, cheeks and fingers are all numb, the coldness chilling your eyeballs and tinting your skin pink. But it feels electric, it feels alive. And the night sky is so pretty and clear, the night so quiet.. 

Except for a certain clown's giggles and jingling as he sneaks around the side of the house and tries to either scare you, or pelt you with more snowballs. 

And one hits you in the back of the head. 

You are not amused, but Penny is dying of laughter, and you love that sound so much, the cold wet snow in your hair is almost worth it to hear it. 

By the time you go in, you're frozen and shivering. You go to get out of your wet clothes and into dry, warm ones. By the time you get back to Penny, he's fixed his suit and is glued to the television.

The Grinch cartoon is on now, and you hate having to see him when he finds out it ends the same way as the movie basically. 

Penny sees you're cold and grows large enough to cuddle you like a Teddy bear to get you warm.

"My cold little human, Penny'll get you warm, yes yes." He snuggles you happily.

"I've asked you not to call me little, Penny." Even though you are smaller than him, especially when he goes big boy. 

He never listens, and is merely purring in contentment. It feels nice, it feels safe, even though it shouldn't. 

You get warm pretty quick and fall asleep using the large clown for a bed. Forget the sugarplums, you have visions of Penny stripper pole dancing in your head. 

No, fucking literally. That little shit..

Though you are impressed he can juggle snowballs while hanging upside down on the pole with just his long legs wrapped around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny pole dancing.. I'm not even sorry.


	4. Wrapping - X'mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to find your Christmas presents destroyed, and only one certain clown can be the guilty party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Pennywise, X'mas again, last one for the year. Reader is gender neutral. Some dom reader/sub Penny undertones. Nothing nsfw tho.

You come home after a long hard day to wrapping paper strewn everywhere. It's all through the hallways and the kitchen, and of course the living room where the tree is, with what used to be boxes with presents wrapped with pretty holiday themed paper waiting for Christmas morning..

But now, those boxes have been torn into, sparkly gold, silver, red and green paper shredded everywhere and the various gifts tossed about. It's like Santa's Workshop threw up in your living room. You narrow your eyes and look around for the culprit. 

First you spot your cat, curled up and asleep on her favorite chair and probably not the guilty party.

"Penny?" You call sternly, but hear no reply. "Penny?" You try again and manage to catch the sound of jingling bells in the way of the bedroom. You look that way, but there's no giant guilty clown. "Pennywise!"

The jingling of bells again, this time right above you. You look up at the ceiling to see the sheepishly grinning clown causually crawling along the ceiling like a monstrous spider, head nearly turning all the way around like some Exorcist shit. It would be a down right horrifying sight to behold for some people, but it's nothing to you, you're used to this kind of thing, dating an other worldly alien clown monster is just your kind of normal. 

You narrow your eyes and scowl at him. "Get down." You command firmly, teeth clinched. 

"No." Because he knows you're mad at him.

"Why did you do this?" You demand, crossing your arms. 

"What?" Penny smiles innocently. 

You twitch and motion to around the room and the mess made. "This!"

"Oh. I promise I was gonna clean it up, human. You just came back too soon." He grins and bats his eyes sweetly. You wish he hadn't learned that trick, like ever. It wasn't fair. He was too cute.

"Then get down and do it. I worked hard wrapping those. Why did you shred them to pieces?" You demand.

Penny has flipped down from the ceiling to his feet with ease, jingling as he stretches his long limbs and shakes himself to loosen up. "They were pretty."

"Yes. They're supposed to be, they're supposed to sit and look pretty like decorations until Christmas to be unwrapped. But you murdered them." You say calmly. 

Penny points at the cat, who awoke from her snooze long enough to glare at the clown as he pointed at her and said. "It was her fault. Filthy creature. She made me do it."

The cat merely hisses at him and then stretches, curling back up and going back to sleep. She wasn't intimidated by the clown. 

"Really? The cat made you? Do you expect me to believe that..?" By the time you've finished speaking, he's disappeared again, leaving you to sigh. "You're going to clean this up. I'm going to take a bath, and it better be fixed when I get out."

"Ooh, a bath..? Can I help..?" He appears suddenly, tenting his fingers together, expression on his face hopeful.

"No. Fix. This. Mess. And you're not allowed to use your powers. I want you to rewrap every single one of these yourself." 

He glares, full blood red lips twitching into a snarl. He watched you wrap them, he knows how hard it is. He doesn't want to do it by hand. He could also tear you apart just as easy as the presents. "I'm not going to."

"Oh, yes, you are. I want them all wrapped and pretty by the time I get out, or there will be dire consequences." And you shove right past to go to the bathroom. You are not in the mood for this shit.

Penny grumbles but bends down to sort through the mess, picking out the gifts and setting them aside before picking up all the shredded paper. That was the easy part..

Your bath was relaxing, the hot water and the steam just what you needed. You dry off and dry your hair and get into some soft pajamas. You just want to go and forage for food and watch something stupid on tv and rest. 

But you cone out to find the tall clown sitting in the floor, hunched over and fighting with a present. He's grumbling to himself and cursing. "Fucking humans and their stupid holidays. This is silly. Why do humans torture themselves with this? Why am I doing this? All for that tiny human. I-" He stops when he senses you standing there, leaned up against the doorway, arms crossed and grinning. 

"Now you see why I'm mad." You laugh. 

Penny scowls evily, he even shows his sharp shark-like teeth. "I don't want to do this."

You show no fear. You have no reason. If he was going to kill you, he'd already done it and wouldn't take your shit. "Yes, you are. I told you before I left this morning not to touch them and you destroyed them. You're being punished."

He visibly twitches, lips curling into a smirk. "This isn't like your other punishments. This isn't fun. We can do one of the other ones." He perks up and nods, cute and creepy smile forming on his pouty and strangely alluring lips. You want to kiss them. But.. 

"No, that would be a reward. This is an actual punishment and you don't get the other punishment until you're finished with this one." You head over to the couch and sit down, propping your feet up and hand going down to stroke your cat as she slinks over and curls up in your lap.

Penny turns a vicious look at the cat. He doesn't like when she's in your lap being petted and he's not. He's jealous of the cat, it's both cute and annoying. You're often worried he will eventually hurt her, but he hasn't so far. 

"Penny..?" You stress the clown's name. "Get to work."

The clown pouts now, but humors you and starts wrapping again. He isn't successful at it, the paper rips easily, especially when he gets mad and his claws come out. His frustrated growls are a turn on though, and you hate to admit how much you're enjoying this. The tape also gets stuck to his gloves instead of the paper. And you can't help but laugh when he gets the tape and paper attached to the frilly sleeve of his costume and begins trying to frantically shake it off. 

"Don't mock me!" He scowls, eyes glowing the golden red that they usually do when he's mad, or about to tear into someone, or horny.. Right now he's angry and obviously agitated. 

You sigh and gently move the cat off your lap, she gives an annoyed meow and curls back up on another cushion. You get down in the floor with him and grab a box. "Here, let me show you how to do it easily." Folding the ends can be difficult, after all.. 

But Penny gets it pretty quickly and soon becomes an artist at wrapping. In no time he has them all wrapped and placed neatly under the tree. He does the whole dusting his hands off when he's finished thing. 

"There. That was easy." He purrs, crawling across your lap as you sit on the couch. He makes himself light especially for you so he doesn't crush you since he's much larger and heavier. You appreciate it. If he's feeling playful he'll deliberately make himself heavy. 

"Sure, Penny, sure." You say, stroking his hair and making him purr. Your cat casts an irritated glare his way and then loses interest and begins grooming herself instead. 

Penny turns himself over and snuggles down against your lap. "So, human, what was that about other punishments?" He bats his eyes again, lips parted and curled at the sides. 

You sigh. You really wish he had never learned that. It just melts you inside. Looking out the window, you see it's began to show heavily. Well, having the pretty clown boy wrapped all around you would keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last X'mas one for this season. I came up with it while wrapping presents. And while dealing with the frustration of wrapping them, amused myself thinking of Penny just curled up in a ball in a corner, rocking back and forth and muttering why would humans torture themselves with such a tradition.


	5. Too Busy To Spread Holiday Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been too busy to enjoy the holidays with your clown, much to Penny's chagrin. You get to meet his human form and later watch crappy Xmas movies. Just some more Xmas fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adult themes, Penny in a sexy Santa dress, mentions of inappropriate candy cane usage. And some dark humor. Yeah, it's been awhile on this..

You can't bare to look at your pouty clown as you get ready to go out shopping again. Xmas has fast been approaching, and any time off you've had has to be spent shopping, or being dragged around by your friends and family shopping. You've been busy, and while Penny seems to grasp that, he doesn't really understand why you've not had time to enjoy him, or even the holiday itself with him.

"You could let me come with you. I'll keep hidden." He tries again.

"No, I know you, you'll distract me." You sigh.

He pouts harder, folding his arms and huffing. "You never have any time for me anymore."

"I've been busy, it's just the holiday season, it's been extra stressful this year.." You say.

"It wasn't like that last year." Penny argues. And it wasn't. Last year you two decorated together, put up the tree, wrapped presents, had snowball fights and watched goofy Xmas specials. But this year..

"I'm sorry, Penny.. We'll do something tonight, okay.." And you leave your clown to pout.

Maybe a lot of it had to do with keeping yourself distracted. You hadn't been in the mood. Penny had tried to engage you, but it didn't help. He had the entire house decorated by the time you got back one day, and the entire outside too, all lit up pretty and sparkling with lights. Another day you came back to find him trying to bake cookies.. He had burnt them and made a mess, but just shrugged and cleaned it all up with a flick of his wrist. Well, he had tried.

Another time he had changed his suit to red with green pompoms and added more bells so he jingled even more whenever he moved. That had been incredibly cute. He had also managed to get all the gifts you already had all wrapped by the time you got in from work. He was really trying, and you felt bad about not spending time with him doing these things. He keeps trying to impress you with them when he doesn't have to.

Even his impish scares have gotten festive. A thousand little furry spiders, all with tiny little Santa hats that made your skin crawl and you say "aweh" at the same time. A snowman come to life and shuffling after you as you came home one day, that you vanquished with a shovel. The wooden nutcrackers came to life as well, there was almost a fire to be had out of that one.

And then there was another time you came in to find him in a more naughty outfit that was all too nice. It was a short and very tight velvety red 'Santa' dress with white fluffy trim around the bottom of the skirt, the short sleeves and the neckline, and it had three green pompoms going down the front and a black 'Santa' belt around the middle. He wore white gloves that came halfway up his forearms and the frilly ends were trimmed in glittery red. He had on thigh high green and white striped stockings and his boots were the usual black with jagged white, but now came up to his knees with the red pompoms going all the way up the front in a roll, six in total on each. He also wore the standard red Santa hat on his head and a red collar around his neck. You didn't give a shit how tired you were, you opened and played with that present. Even fucked him with a large thick candy cane, which was fun, sticky and sweet. It wasn't fair that he could make himself taste like peppermint or anything else sweet, but it also was wonderful.

It also wasn't fair watching him perform oral sex on another large candy cane. Those full red lips sliding up and down the thick hard stick as he savored the treat. You don't know if he did that deliberately to tease you, or if he hadn't meant it sexual at all, and maybe you were just a sexually frustrated pervert. Probably a variation of both.

Thinking about all of this while you're out shopping is both torture, and is simultaneously getting you through the experience. The stores are fucking crowded as all hell, packed with the hustle and bustle of shoppers. Everywhere is decked out in the usual Xmas decorum, multicolored lights, wreaths, big red bows, trees, snowmen, elves and Santas.. And the worst of it, those damn holiday songs that play on repeat in every store you go into. You swear, if you have to fucking hear 'Winter Wonderland', or 'Run Run Rudolph' one more fucking time, you're going to blow your brains out.. or just demand Penny eat you.. either way, you'll be out of your Yuletide misery.. You also know that you won't shoot yourself, and Penny won't eat you, you're just being overdramatic.

They start playing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' for the third time, and you wonder why so many places are playing this creepy rape song so many times over and over.. You can't wait to just get out of here and go home and cuddle up with your clown. You wish now you'd just let him come with you.. Maybe he can distract you, but sometimes you need a distraction and he's just the right kind of distraction. He makes you happy, and he's always managed to make everything better no matter what. So, you wish he was here making everything better now.

It's at this moment that you bump into someone and apologize on autopilot before staring up to see who you bumped into. Your brain demands your mouth to close and stop before it openly drools. The guy you bumped into is gorgeous.. which is an understatement. He's tall and slender, with almost delicate and porcelain features, shapely full plump lips and large expressive green eyes, with soft brown hair that redefines the term tousled look. And yeah, you're already dedicated to an other wordly monster, but you can certaintly appreciate the view.

"Is this supposed to be fun? It's not very fun.." The guy says to you.

"Not really..? Um.. sorry, do I know you?" You ask.

"You should, Master.." The guy replies, folding his arms and glaring. And you knew there was something about those eyes and those lips and the way they form into a little scowl, cute little nose twitching.

"Mas-ter..? Penny..?" You mouth silently. "Um.. you look.. more human.."

"This is Robert, my human form. I got lonely." Penny sighs. "So.. I changed into this.." He looks down at the visage, fingers grabbing the opened sides of his coat and parting them.

You've never seen him in a human form besides the clown, and that's not entirely human. "And why have you never shown me this beauty?" You place your hand on his shoulder and move it down his arm. Oh my, do you ever want to touch.

"Beauty..?" He blinks, looking adorably confused.

"Yeah.. you're beautiful.." You grin, admiring the look of this form.

"You usually don't like the other forms I take.. like that.." Penny huffs.

"Well, not when you're the giant spider or you go lobster boy, or whatever.." You admit. "I'm not sexually into that.."

"So, you'd be into this..? Do you not like the clown anymore..? Is that why you don't spend time with me anymore..?" There's a whine to his voice that's just pitiful, it's like you've broken his heart.

"No, Penny, no. I love the clown.. And that's not why.. You have nothing to do with it, trust me. It's just, we can actually take this form out in public.. Not that you couldn't the clown, I'm sure no one would give a shit, and I don't care.." You ramble.

"Your family and friends may care.. I don't use too much glamour on them, as you say.." Penny replies grumpily.

"Sorry.. um.. let's just.." You clear your throat. "You can help me finish shopping.. Come on.." You drag him along with you.

Shopping with Penny is a lot more fun and less stressful. When you meet up with a friend and she asks if this is the guy you've been seeing, you can tell her it is and introduce them. You're happy about the human form, and wonder why you've never thought to ask about one, since now you can have Penny with you for Xmas, and every other day that you're out or with friends and family. It makes it easier. You've always known Penny's not normal, you like that he's not, and you don't care.. But you'd like to be able to do some normal stuff, even if it's just a facade.

At home you find yourself watching the Santa Clause movies, since that's all they can fucking play this year on tv, that and mushy romance shit. In part one, the lead character Scott inadvertently and accidentally ends up killing Santa by causing him to fall off the roof of his house, he puts on his suit and becomes Santa. Which is real nice for a kid's movie, you think sarcastically. Now you're on the second one and it's been years later, but now Santa has to find a Mrs. Claus or he can't keep being Santa. Also nice and creepy..

"Why'd they wait all those years to tell him he had to get married? Why wasn't that in the job description from the very start?" Penny asks, back as the clown and munching on popcorn as you two cuddle up on the couch.

"I don't know.. What's even creepier is.. Scott became Santa after he accidentally killed Santa in the first one and put on his suit. Ergo he replaces Santa, right..? And now he has to get married or he can't continue being Santa.. Okay, fine.. But what happened to the previous Santa's Mrs. Claus..? Wouldn't he have had to followed the same protocol and had a wife to be Santa? So he had to have a wife, what happened to her after his death? Did she just disappear with him..? Did the elves just lock her away and cover up her existence for the new Santa to take over?" You elaborate on this massive plot hole conspiracy.

"Maybe he hadn't been Santa for long and didn't have a wife yet.." Penny shrugs. He's getting pop culture so easily since he's been with you. "It's just a silly kid's movie, Master.."

"Still, I'm an adult watching it, and it's an annoying plot hole to me.." You giggle and steal some popcorn.

Spoiler alert, Scott finds a Mrs. Claus by the way of his son's principle Carol, marries her and keeps being Santa, of course, because duh, it isn't much of a spoiler since it's a family movie and that's what you know is eventually supposed to happen and there'll be a merry happy ending.

"So, if Scott dies, and someone new takes on being Santa, what will happen to Carol?" You ask.

"She'll hopefully cease to exist." Penny giggles darkly, bells on his costume jingling adorably.

The third one is the Escape Clause. In it Jack Frost tricks Scott into wishing he wasn't ever Santa, and they're transported back twelve years and Frost puts on the suit and becomes Santa himself. Scott goes back to a life he would have had had he never been Santa, he doesn't have Carol and is estranged from his ex-wife and son, who as Santa he was still close to. It's sad and pathetic.

"So maybe if Scott dies, it'll just go back to him not being Santa..? No, that wouldn't make sense.. Maybe just Mrs. Claus will go back to how it would be had she never married him then..? Would that explain the previous Mrs. Claus not being there after Previous Santa's death..?" You ponder aloud.

"Maybe the elves cooked her alive and ate her.." Penny grins, showing his set of what you call shark teeth.

"Down boy.." You stroke his hair and he purrs.

Spolier alert, Frost is defeated and Scott reclaims being Santa and all is well.. Except for Lucy's parents being frozen previously by Frost. Her parents being Scott's ex-wife and the guy she marries after, so Lucy's the sister of Scott's son and like a niece to Scott. Frost won't unfreeze them because he'd have to thaw himself out, or whatever.. What kind of fucked up powers is that..? So Lucy warms Frost up.. with a magical hug..

"What..? She just warmed his heart with a hug..? And he's changed..? A new man..? Just like that..?" Penny grumbles.

"It's the Grinch all over again.." You smirk, munching on junk food. "Eh, I liked Jack Frost better when he was icy. I liked his hair.."

"You would.." Penny quips.

You wrap an arm around his neck and play with his hair. "I would introduce you to Jack Frost the Evil Snowman movies.."

"We've watched the one with that guy who played Batman," in Batman Returns. "And Beetlejuice." Penny reminds.

"No, there's another movie by the same name, a horror movie." You say.

"That wasn't a horror movie..?" Penny is genuinely surprised that that Jack Frost was a family movie. That movie was about a musician coming back from the dead as a snowman to make ammends with his son.

"No, in this one a serial killer comes back from the dead as a snowman to kill people. It even has a sequel. But you'll be devastated to learn that they do manage to vanquish the evil killer snowman in both.." You say.

"Well, duh, lots of horror movies end that way. Children's movies are just more frightening and twisted than horror movies.." Penny shudders and you giggle. "No wonder kids are easier to scare.."

"We could watch Gremlins again.." You suggest. And yes, that is a Xmas movie.. or well, the first one at least.

"Those poor creatures though, they just wanted to have fun.." Penny whines.

"I still want one as a pet.." You say.

"But you have me as a pet.." He growls.

"Yeah, and you're vicious and cute enough.. I suppose.." You dramatically sigh in teasing.

Penny growls again. He reaches up and takes hold of your hand as it still pets his hair, turning his head and snapping at your fingers. He doesn't ever bite them, maybe nibbles occasionally, but you don't worry about losing fingers. He licks them instead.

"Eh, I'd rather have you than any other monster any day.." You cuddle close to him.

Penny nuzzles your hand and roots his way into your lap for snuggles. "I'd rather you have me too, Master.." He rubs his nose against yours. "My human, all mine.." He giggles, pecking your lips.

You deepen the kiss before ending it and holding him close. The weather calls for lots of snow, so you decide to stay in tomorrow, spend time with your clown, watch crappy movies, drink hot chocolate, wrap presents, see if he can make his human form's dick taste like a candy cane, and enjoy some Holiday Fear. All in all, it's a great plan.

Happy Horrordays from Penny's sewer to your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this cuz I've been too busy to enjoy the holiday, it seems. I meant to write more Xmas fluff this year and never got around to it. But I still love this clown. I recently rewatched the Santa Clause movies and discovered plot holes. Penny's human form in my work is usually the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing. We all know what Penny is capable of, but the human form looks harmless, when it's not. I read an article comparing the horror movies of Jack Frost and the family movie I mentioned, and how they both were creepy and similar and found it amusing.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different scenarios of your clown being sick; a stomach ache from eating the wrong frat guy, an accidental drug trip from eating the wrong chick, and a regular cold he caught from you. Of course Penny's an overdramatic big baby who just wants your attention and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drug use, accidental drug high, mentions of Penny in a sexy nurse costume, Penny's human form.

-Stomach Ache-

He's sick.

You didn't know he could get sick. But he is. At least with a stomach ache.

He's curled up on the couch with his head in your lap as you sit on one end, petting him with one hand and holding a paperback book in the other, flipping the pages with your thumb- because you're freaking talented like that, and are used to doing it that way with this oversized sewer cat who loves staying with you and being in your lap.

But it isn't long before the large clown has inched his way further across your lap for you to rub his belly.

Apparently, he had ate someone who didn't agree with him. That frat boy had been on something and it's made your clown sick. If he wasn't already dead, you'd kill him yourself for this.. Of course, if Penny hadn't ate the dude, he wouldn't be laying here with a tummy ache. It's not like you can just give him Pepto.. Can you..?

His whimpers and whines are heart breaking. Honestly, you didn't know he could make such pitiful whines. Growls? Yes. Purrs? Yes. Giggles? God yes. But these agonizing whines? Yes.

"I'm dying, human." Penny rasps out. "One tiny little insignificant human is to be my downfall. Honestly, I didn't see it coming."

"You're not dying, Penny. You just ate someone that didn't agree with you." You say, eyes still on your book as you rub his tummy.

"I think I know when I'm dying, human." He growls. "What powers did that punk possess to defeat me?"

"He didn't have any powers, Penny, he was just on some bad shit and it's not agreeing with your digestive system." You giggle and he growls again.

"Stop laughing at me." He pouts. He's such a drama queen, you both know very well that he's not dying.

Penny rolls over to his back, scooting down to have just his head in your lap. You put your book down and stroke fingers through his hair.

"Oh, it'll wear off in a bit. It's just a tummy ache." You lean over to kiss his forehead. "You're okay."

Really, you think he just likes eating up your attention. In all the eons of his existence, he never had or needed anyone to care about him. He may have hated it with you at first, wondering why on earth a human would care about him, but now that he's gotten used it to, he can't really get enough of it.

"Just do me a favor and remind me next time to not eat any more frat guys." Penny sighs.

"Okay, no more frat guys, got it." You smile and go back to rubbing his belly and reading your book. You figure he's already starting to get over it since he's purring and isn't whining anymore.

\--xx--

-Accidental Drug Trip-

You've never had to deal with him sick (or high) before.

It started off with him eating some hippie chick. He had chased her through the woods, making her see all kinds of messed up shit like Bigfoot with a massive hard-on and a giant dick. He thought it was hilarious, but you just thought it was stupid.

At first he just sat in the floor of the living room, staring at the walls and blinking. Penny hardly ever blinked, but he was always doing weird shit that you didn't understand, so you figured he was just quietly digesting and left him to it to go fix yourself something to eat. Human food, as Penny called it, and then would laugh darkly because he ate humans for food. Human food. Hilarious, you think dryly. Ugh. But you love that goofball, really, you do.

You come back to the living room to find the clown up and scratching furiously at the wallpaper with his claws like some kind of agitated house cat.

"Penny.." You literally whine. "My walls!" Of course you're upset, having spent a lot of time renovating the Neibolt house to be close to your clown and now your wallpaper was being destroyed.

Penny stops and stares wide eyed at you. "Can't you hear them, human?"

"Hear who?"

"They."

"They who?"

"Just they."

Well, at least that cleared things up. "No. I don't hear anything or anyone that's not me or you."

"They're in the walls. I must get them out." Penny whispers, before tearing at the walls again.

"Penny! Stop! No one is in the walls!" You beg fruitlessly.

He stops and tilts his head at you, then stares at the wall again and growls. "Ugh, why did you have to pick such bright colors, human? I hate them."

"They're white." You remind, groaning as he starts shredding them even more with his dangerously sharp claws. "Penny? Penny, stop it right now." You demand.

He stops and stares back at you, blinking a few times. "Hey.. Human, do you hear that..?" He asks, totally ignoring your outburst.

"No. What? What do you hear, Penny?" You ask and sigh.

"Music.. I hear music!" He giggles and smiles. "It's so beautiful." And he is now dancing around the room, very gracefully for a 6'5 clown, who's obviously high right now. You're pretty certain he's never been high before. There's harder drugs these days, apparently.

"Penny, there is no music. Penny, it's 4am, we were hunting all night. Penny, stop. Penny, when you break something, you're going to be in trouble!" You end up shouting.

He stops and pouts. "But I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown."

You sigh, and then he's giggling again and is back to twirling around the room. He even grabs you and tries to get you to join in a ballroom like dance. You're not good at it. You're definitely not good at the tango. And he wants you to lead. He tries to teach you, but it's hard since he's slurring words and breaking into giggle fits for no reason. He finally gives up on you being an adequate dance partner.

You still deal with this hyperactive child for another hour until he crashes. Now he's laying on the couch on his side while you rub his tummy, and you hope tentacles or something else doesn't jump out and grab you. That's happened before, and it was messy and slimy and oddly kind of exciting.

You hope you can convince him to just go on to bed and sleep it off.

But at this point, he's still seeing colors, even when he closes his eyes. "My head hurts, Master.."

"I know." You sigh, lightly stroking his hair.

"And the room is spinning. Make it stop, human, I don't like it." He huffs.

"I'm not making the room spin, Penny, I do not possess such powers. Remember..?" You remind gently, booping his nose lightly.

"Then why can't I make it stop?" He pouts.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait for it to stop on its own." You yawn. It's now 5:30am.

And you're dosing off when he suddenly cries out and you jerk awake as he sits up. "Make the music stop!" Penny covers his ears and shuts his eyes tight, rocking himself and whimpering.

You wonder how long a bad drug trip can last for a eldritch clown monster as you cuddle him close to pet and comfort him.

\--xx--

-Contagious-

He's hardly ever sick sick, like with the flu or whatever.

His immune system is different than yours, and he actually got to experience you sick. At first he panicked and didn't know what to do and thought you were dying on him or some shit. But he quickly got the hang of how to help you when you were down with a bug. You shouldn't have told him you had a bug though.

"A bug..?! Inside you?! Can we.. Can we get it out?" He had asked, squinting at you like he could see inside you. It terrifies you to this day to think that maybe he actually could.

"Not an actual bug, Penny. And the medicine will help run it out." You had told him. Medicine and rest and liquids and stuff.

He was a good pet, very attentive, helpful, and adorably concerned. He gave you your medicine on time every time, fixed you soup, made you drink, and took care of you..

But he was also still a fucking little shit as always, who just had to transform his costume into a sexy nurse's costume/lingerie for the occasion. The white vinyl dress was short and tight with red patches and trim on it and a red zipper going down the front, paired with thigh-high white stockings with little red bows at the top, and red high heels. He even had the little white nurse's hat trimmed in red lines as part of the costume, he also had gloves that came almost up to his elbows, but were lacy and frilly instead. Hell, the costume matched his makeup perfectly. You also wanted to scream since you were sick and could not fully enjoy the experience, and it was just torture.. But not the worst torture in the world. He just thought you could use a treat to cheer you up.

Of course, when you were better you demanded he put back on the damn costume, bent him over a table and pushed up the damn dress. He was wearing red lacy panties that were a beautiful contrast against his pale skin. You left them on and merely shoved them to the side to play with and fuck him.

But now he's caught the virus from you, and you don't know what to do since he isn't human. You can't just give him medicine and chicken noodle soup and Sprite. You tried that, he ate it all in one go, the bowl, the bottles and everything.

And he promptly threw it all up, all over the wall, all green and slimy and looking like an alien exploded against the wall.. Which is exactly what had happened, ironically.

"I am so not cleaning that up." You snort.

"I told you I couldn't eat that stuff, human." He says, retreating to your large bed, where he's basically made a soft and cozy cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"You aren't supposed to eat it like that." You scold. You've saw him eat regular food before.. at least junk food, and he was fine. "You don't eat the bottles or the bowls or the utensils, we've been over this and you know better."

He sneezes hard and almost violently, eyes widening in surprise. That one is followed by about ten more. He growls in frustration and then whines, sniffling. You hand him about ten tissues and pet his hair. Of course, now you're stuck playing doctor, and not in the sexy way. You promise to make up for it in the sexy way later when your pet is better.. if you don't catch it back from him, that is.

You take more sick days from work to tend to your clown, your boss doesn't care, having completely forgotten you already took up your sick days multiple times already this year thanks to Penny's glamour. It's cheating, but this is important. Yes, you can get away with more than most normal people because of Penny's glamour, especially since it has never affected you personally. There are more perks with Penny than just having Penny as your loyal and fearsome pet. You don't abuse the privilege, but when you need to use it, you use it, and no one could blame you for it if they knew about it. But they don't know about it. Penny has a hold over the town, a sort of control that just allows people to obliviously leave him (and now you) alone. This also keeps any supernatural hunters or whatever from coming after him.

You have to take time off to be home with him, since Penny is basically like an oversized child when sick. He's whiny and doesn't want you out of his sight, or at least out of the house. You tried to go to work that first day, and he used too much power to materialize into your office to find you, (as he normally would, usually keeping himself invisible to other humans, and visible to only you.) But once there, he ended up fainting from the draining of power. Luckily, he popped in in his human form, who you just tell people is your boyfriend Robert. He's less threatening and less strange as Robert, which is good since your boss happened to see him. Thankfully, she walked in after he fainted, so she didn't see him magically appear in the room out of thin air. You fear this time she could have, when other times she wouldn't have been able to even see him without him wanting her to. His power and strength have been weakened by a simple common cold.

Your boss was shocked and slightly alarmed since your boyfriend had fainted in your office, but more so because she's not a cold-hearted bitch and was genuinely concerned. You like your boss, not many people can say that. She helped you get him up on the couch in your office as you explained that he had been sick and shouldn't even be out of bed, but he just had to come and see you for lunch. You tell her that with the medicine he was on, it just overexerted him and he passed out. You tell her you may need a few days off to take care of him, and she's fine with that. You're really not sure if that is Penny's glamour, or if she's just that kind-hearted, though it's probably a combination of both.

You wait till he comes to and help him up and out to your car. "I told you to stay home." You scold, your arm wrapped around his waist as he clings to you. You're glad he's less heavy in human form, since you've basically became a human crutch right now.

"I got lonely, and the cat was looking at me like I was dinner and the walls started moving." Penny groans.

"Penny, we don't have a cat.." You tell him.

"Well, I did find it a little strange that he was popping in and out and had a hideous grin." Penny says.

"No more Alice in Wonderland while you're sick." You sigh and help him into the car to drive him home.

"Stupid Chesire Cat, if I catch that little bastard I'm going to eat him. We'll see if he's so high and mighty then." He sniffles and you bite back a giggle as you buckle your seat belt.

"Penny, if you ate the Cheshire Cat, I'm sure it would make you more sick." Then a thought crosses your mind. "You, uh, didn't destroy the house in pursuit of the Chesire Cat, did you..?"

"No, Master, I stayed in bed like a good boy, and the little fucker kept taunting me." Penny growls, which is also less threatening in human form and is just adorable.

You hide a little smirk, thinking he was probably having fever dreams and was just asleep. Or you imagine him laying in bed, hallucinationing and staring at the wall and growling at nothing.

As the clown, you can't tell how sick he looks, other than that his hair seems completely deflated and he appears tired, with no more creepy smiles. But as a human, he appears paler than usual, skin around his eyes and on his nose and cheeks flushed.

He stays as human for awhile, while you make him eat soup the correct way this time, and take medicine the correct way. He argues you that it won't work for him, but you have to try something. It's not like it's hurting to try.

You also force him to just rest, just lay on the fucking couch, or in bed and rest. You're here and home now, he has no excuse to hunt you down. And he's not hunting for food until he's better. You also get to experience him laying in bed, staring at the wall and growling at nothing.

You sigh and get a spray bottle you keep filled with water for cleaning reasons and spritz the area he's staring at to humor him. "Did I get him?"

"You missed." He mutters.

You roll your eyes. "Of course, I did."

Currently, you're sitting on the couch with him and watching bad tv and movies. Right now CSI is on, and it comes to the part with all the blood and gore shown up close as they explain how that particular unfortunate character was brutally slain.

"Ugh, do they have to show raspberry jam while I'm eating?" You grimace, bite of food on the fork and up to your mouth as you hold the plate in your other hand.

"Master, that's not raspberry jam, that's-"

"Ah-ah, no.. It's raspberry jam.." You argue.

Penny smirks. "I was just going to say it was just fake blood and stuff."

"Yeah, right, you were." You snort, since you don't believe him. You know what it actually is, and what it's supposed to be for the episode, and that it's not jam at all.. But that particular scene kind of looked more like raspberry jam or jelly instead of fake or real blood.

"I swear." He giggles, and that sounds wonderful. His color has even came back, and so has his creepy smiles.

You do hope he's completely better soon, but this hasn't been so bad. You've enjoyed sitting at home and watching shit with your pet.

He waits until you're done eating and sits your plate on the coffee table before laying down with his head in your lap, stretching and wiggling as he purrs. "I told you it was that guy." He yawns and points to the tv as they just revealed the episode's killer.

"No, you didn't. You said it wasn't that guy." You stroke his hair, nails scratching at his scalp and making him purr more.

"Whatever.." Penny hums and gazes up at you, his human form's green eyes turning amber gold. "So.. Wanna take my temperature..?" He giggles mischievously. And that really is the sweetest sound ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out and it was perfect and cute as fuck, but I accidentally deleted it and couldn't get it back and had to rewrite what I could from memory and add the rest. I don't hate this one, but I really wish I had not lost the original. So, I had wanted to do a sickfic. And here it is. I've accidentally been high twice in my entire 32 years of life. Once while sick I mixed the wrong medicine with too much cough syrup and felt ten feet tall and really weird, and just laid my ass down on the couch and stared into space until it wore off. The second time I just sorta freaked out at the floaty feeling and went to sleep. I'm such a party girl. I sometimes imagine Penny's human form looking as Bill appears in Battlecreek, which is amusing to me since it came out in the same year as IT and Henry is so soft and delicate compared to Penny. Also, I was watching CSI and the fake blood in the scene looked like rasp/strawberry jelly to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more of these, I marked it as sub/bottom Penny because that's what I like to do. I wanted it to feel he likes to be dominated, but he's still a stubborn terror of a brat who does what he wants regardless in this one, but also kept it PG-13. Also, I am terrified of spiders, but I swear I'm getting better. I may do more fears tho, Penny feeds off of it after all. There may or may not be smut in this, I may save the smut for the Penny Smut fic and leave it out of here.


End file.
